Les draps blancs
by Niris
Summary: Série d'OS. Peter Pettigrow a trahi. Mais quels ont été les évènements de sa scolarité à Poudlard qui ont pu le pousser à faire ce choix ?
1. Prologue

Disclamer : la créatrice de ce monde n'est malheureusement pas moi, mais la brillantissime JKR. Je ne perçois aucune rémunération pour la publication de ces écrits.

Nda : Cette série d'one-shot va retracer quelques instants de la septième année de Peter Pettigrow à Poudlard. Il s'agit en réalité de RP que j'avais écrit sur un forum nommé « Hogwarts & the Marauders' Time » (les textes publiés ne sont que de mon crû). A cause d'un bug sur le site, les RP en cours avaient été supprimés, mais un membre en avait sauvegardés quelques uns et nous les as très gentiment passés. A la suite d'un manque de temps et d'une perte de motivation, j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Mais comme ces textes s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de mon disque dur depuis plusieurs années, j'ai décidé de les poster sur .

J'ai essayé de rendre les allusions aux personnages originaux du RPG compréhensibles et peu dérangeantes. Si le cœur et le temps m'en dit, j'aimerais beaucoup écrire une fiction retraçant avec précision la vie de Peter de sa septième année à ce prologue (voir jusqu'à sa mort, ce qui était mon but lorsque je m'étais lancée en 2011 dans l'écriture de ce prologue). A méditer !

J'espère que ces OS vous plairont. Je les aime moi-même beaucoup, mais je me doute qu'ils puissent sembler décousus. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Si vous trouvez des erreurs (tels que des noms laissés en anglais), vous pouvez (devez ?) me le signaler.

Merci, et bonne lecture ! Niris, ou PPP.

.

* * *

.

L'obscurité. Seulement troublée par quelques rayons de la lune qui perçaient faiblement les nuages gris. Les bruissements des feuilles des arbres qui surplombaient la cabane. La nature, le calme, l'anonymat. Loin de la ville, des hurlements, des cadavres, et des conséquences que tout cela engendrait.

Un rat, laissant à chacun de ses déplacements une traînée de sang, râpa de ses griffes le rocher duquel il tentait de descendre sans plus se blesser. Une pestilentielle odeur d'égout se dégageait de chacun de ses poils sales et encore humides.

Peter renifla. Tout autant qu'un rongeur pût le faire c'est-à-dire qu'il fronça son petit nez en émettant un bruit semblable à un minuscule éternuement. Il l'avait fait, finalement, son plan. Il se rendait compte de la contradiction qu'entraînaient ses gestes. Il était incapable de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à la place il trahissait ses plus proches amis pas question pour lui de résister à la tentation ou aux supplices, mais c'était tellement facile de lancer un sort qui allait ôter une dizaine de vies d'habitude trop couard pour oser quelque chose, il avait manigancé un plan inhumain, qui allait briser la vie d'un de ses meilleurs amis, et qui comportait l'amputation d'un de ses propres doigts. Doux constat que de celui qu'il n'était qu'un traître capable de tout quand il fallait sauver sa propre vie, mais indifférent au sort des autres. A quel moment était-il devenu sans cœur à ce point ? Il sentait pourtant l'organe vital pulser dans sa poitrine, battant certes à un rythme irrégulier, mais présent dans son corps.

La douleur qu'il éprouva lorsque sa patte antérieure heurta le sol le ramena à la réalité. Il avait besoin de soins mais il avait toujours été piètre dans ses sortilèges de guérison, et ne connaissait personne capable d'aider un meurtrier qui comptait bien se faire passer pour mort. Fronçant une fois de plus son nez, Queudver examina sa plaie du mieux qu'il pût, c'est-à-dire de manière bien primaire. Il faudrait que sa main –sa _patte_- se soigne en toute autonomie. Même dans un hôpital moldu, ses papiers d'identité seraient nécessaires. Et, bien que Peter doutât que le ministère ne portât pas tous ses soupçons sur Sirius –à cette pensée, une vague de malaise traversa le rat-, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention, ce qui incluait de ne pas devoir ressusciter, même brièvement et dans un autre monde, un mort.

Il devait apprendre à se débrouiller, avec pour seule compagnie, ses souvenirs…


	2. L'infirme

Des bruits de pas précipités. Une lumière aveuglante. Qui s'éteignit. Les pas s'éloignèrent. Atteignirent le croisement. S'arrêtèrent, hésitants. Repartirent, plus vifs que jamais. Puis un hoquet de frayeur déchira le silence, jusque là seulement rompu par les chaussures cirées tapant sur la pierre dure. L'obscurité laissa place à un halo jaunâtre où avait été entendu le cri. Un étudiant blond tenait en haleine un second par sa baguette brandie, effleurant par moments le menton de sa victime. Evan Rosier, qui jubilait d'avoir prise sur Peter Pettigrow.

Le Gryffondor osa laisser couler son regard du Serpentard au bout de bâton. Une fois de plus, ses efforts de fuite avaient été vains. Le pro-Mangemort, qui se retrouvait en la personne de son agresseur, s'occupait fréquemment à terroriser le faible de la bande des Maraudeurs cœurs de lion. Il paraissait qu'il fallait vingt-et-un jours pour qu'une action devienne une habitude. Sans doute plus de vingt-et-une agressions s'étaient déroulées lors de la scolarité de Queudver, heureusement non quotidiennes. Cela en faisait-il une… habitude ? En tous cas, Peter savait que lorsque Rosier le prenait en chasse, il atteignait toujours son but. Maintes fois et par maintes tactiques différentes, le Gryffondor tentait de s'échapper, mais jamais il n'y arrivait. Le Serpentard s'amusait parfois à le faire espérer, mais le détestable personnage contrôlait inexorablement la situation.

La baguette du blond déposséda soudainement Peter de la sienne, qui n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre, sachant le combat perdu d'avance. Peut-être que s'il ne montrait pas de résistance, sa peine s'allégerait ?

Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi de châtaigner atterrirent dans la main de Rosier. Celui-ci alluma la torche la plus proche, puis se retourna vers sa victime. Qui ferma les yeux, appréhendant la suite. Queudver sentit un sifflement, puis un frisson s'empara de son corps. Avant de le laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand Peter ouvrit les yeux, il fit face à deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient en fronçant les sourcils. Mais la vision trouble du Gryffondor l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et aperçut un plafond blanc et des murs clairs derrière la personne qui l'observait.

« Bien, monsieur Pettigrow, vous êtes réveillé. Je suppose que je ne saurais pas plus que d'habitude ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

La voix de Madame Pomfresh acheva de faire revenir les esprits de Queudver. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, loin des cachots où l'avait vraisemblablement abandonné Rosier. Il n'éprouvait aucune surprise à se retrouver dans les draps blancs chauds. Quand les sorts de son agresseur le laissaient inconscient, une âme généreuse le déposait aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et, à chaque fois, Peter gardait le silence sur les raisons de son état. Après quelques discussions enflammées –une fois que Pettigrow s'était reposé, évidemment-, Pomfresh avait finalement avoué sa défaite, et se contentait de soigner son malade en marmonnant des imprécations. Cette fois ne dérogea pas à la règle, et après une potion au goût horrible qui achevait de le guérir, l'infirmière le fusilla du regard.

« Repos. Vous ne sortirez d'ici que lorsque je l'aurai décidé. Trois heures devraient suffire, mais attendez que je revienne pour vous enfuir. »

Pomfresh changea de pièce, vraisemblablement pour vérifier son stock de potion, et laissa Peter un coussin derrière le dos, redressé, et fulminant contre le Serpentard qui lui avait fait une fois de plus la peau. Queudver se pencha, et attrapa son verre au prix de quelques courbatures. Louchant dans le fond du récipient, il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas défiguré. Quoi qu'ait pu faire Rosier, cela ne se voyait déjà plus. Peter frissonna en pensant que le blond ne lui avait laissé aucun souvenir de son agression après qu'il eut fermé les yeux. Cela laissait libre choix à l'imagination du Gryffondor, qui osait espérer que Rosier n'avait pas abusé des tortures. Le Serpentard était fou, certes, mais pas au point de risquer de se faire surprendre. Les cachots où il bloquait Peter avaient beau être peu empruntés, un élève pouvait surgir à n'importe quel instant, et il risquait, au contraire de Queudver qui avait bien trop peur, de rapporter les faits à un professeur.

Les doigts de Peter serrèrent convulsivement les draps blancs qui l'entouraient. Oui, il avait peur. Peur de la colère de Rosier s'il le dénonçait, peur de ce que le Serpentard pourrait lui faire s'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Les Maraudeurs agissaient inconsciemment en arme de dissuasion, mais quand Queudver était seul, rien ne le protégeait des agressions du fou furieux. Et Peter était assez stupide pour pousser la porte des cachots quand il s'agissait de la seule porte devant lui, et que l'autre côté du couloir était bouché par le sourire tordu de Rosier. Il savait à chaque fois qu'il signait son propre arrêt de mort, mais essayer de faire face au Serpentard équivalait également au suicide. Un petit Expelliarmus informulé, et Queudver partait quand même dans l'obscurité des sous-sols. Enfin, il pensait. Peter n'avait jamais tenté. A peine après avoir entr'aperçu la lueur malveillante des yeux de Rosier, le cerveau du Gryffondor se déconnectait, et lui dictait de prendre la fuite le plus loin possible de son potentiel agresseur.

Peter sursauta quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, et pria pour que ce ne fût qu'une personne inconnue, qui ne lui poserait pas de questions sur son état de faiblesse.


	3. Et la curiosité tua le rat

Personnages originaux cités : Douce Ann Darcy (propriété d'un membre de HMT, élève en 7ème année à Serpentard), Ecko Sullivan (6ème année à Gryffondor, amie de Peter), Gideon Prewett (élève de 6ème année à Gryffondor, ami de Peter), Apple (élève en 7ème année, amie de Peter).

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard depuis de longues minutes, qui s'étaient au goutte-à-goutte espacées en heures, lorsqu'une ombre se glissa hors de son lit. Les pieds maladroits firent grincer le parquet lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, craquer les plinthes usées devant la table de chevet. Un mouvement furtif laissa penser que la silhouette, qui restait dans l'inquiétante obscurité, venait de s'emparer d'un objet posé sur la plaque de bois verni. Les frôlements d'une paire de chaussettes se dirigèrent vers l'armoire, située dans un recoin, qui grommela à peine lorsque ses portes s'ouvrirent. Un vêtement qui ressemblait à une cape chaude fut sorti, et les panneaux se refermèrent. Enfin, l'ombre quitta à pas feutrés la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Peter respira plus librement une fois qu'il fut dans la salle commune tapissée de rouge et or. Il ne voulait absolument pas réveiller les Maraudeurs en se rendant à son rendez-vous ils n'auraient pas manqué de lui poser d'innombrables questions indiscrètes et peu subtiles –mais Queudver lui-même était-il un modèle de subtilité ?- qui auraient gêné le pauvre Pettigrow. Il détestait se justifier, se sentir écrasé par l'omniprésence de ses camarades. Or, ces derniers avaient tendance à faire de Peter une ombre insignifiante, silencieuse, menée à la baguette, sans rien n'avoir de dû et toujours dernier. Mais la promesse d'une vie toujours dans l'obscurité n'était pas celle dont Queudver rêvait. Lui-même ne savait pas avec certitude quels étaient ses désirs, ni son but premier. Mis à part celui de sortir de l'ombre étouffante des Maraudeurs. Avec un soupçon d'ingéniosité, de pouvoir, de consécration ?

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, le Gryffondor enfila la cape qu'il avait choisie dans son placard, un peu hasard il fallait l'avouer. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur une chaude. La légère brise qui battait aux vitres de la tour semblait lui indiquer la froideur de la nuit. Il sortit sa baguette du pantalon qu'il portait, la rangea dans le cache situé dans sa manche droite et rabattu son capuchon avant de sortir de la tour des cœurs de lion. De couvrir sa tête lui permettrait d'oser espérer que Miss Teigne ne le sentirait pas. Cet insupportable matou était encore plus détesté par Peter. Son Animagus rat qui faisait des siennes, de toute évidence…

Le jeune homme traversa maintes couloirs, observa minutieusement des centaines de recoins, dévala x marches –prenant soin d'enjamber celle qui était piégée-. Il jetait de temps à autre de brefs coups d'œil sur la montre à aiguilles qui était bouclée à son poignet gauche. Il avait rendez-vous. Et ne devait pas arriver en retard. Queudver se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour accepter une rencontre de nuit, dans les serres, seul, avec « D.A.D ». Sachant que la seule personne portant ces initiales que Peter connaissait était Douce Ann Darcy, Serpentarde pure et dure, dangereuse d'ingéniosité et de manque affligeant de pitié. Tout être normalement constitué aurait dû jeter le parchemin sur lequel s'étalait l'heure et la date du rendez-vous mais Peter avait pris sa plume, un parchemin, reculé d'une heure cinq leur rencontre, et confirmé sa venue. En vérité, Queudver acceptait cette rencontre car il observait la jeune fille depuis quelques temps, toujours en se cachant piteusement dans l'ombre, avec cependant une subtilité que seuls les Gryffondor peuvent posséder. Elle était en cours de Magie Noire, et d'après les rumeurs, se débrouillait plutôt bien. De quoi attiser la curiosité du petit homme impressionnable, et impressionné, par le pouvoir et la puissance.

Queudver poussa la porte du hall d'entrée en grimaçant au son sourd qui s'échappa plaintivement des gonds. Même si sa vie en avait dépendu, Peter aurait été incapable de ne pas trahir sa présence par des bruits quelconques. Il n'était pas fait pour les missions nécessitant de la discrétion, et pourtant, il se précipitait dessus dès qu'une pointait le bout de son nez. Stupide idée de croire qu'il pourrait changer ses défauts –tant son impétuosité totalement Gryffondorienne que sa subtilité de balourd-, et pourtant, il s'y accrochait pathétiquement, espérant une amélioration de… de quoi, au juste ? Peter n'était même pas sûr que si ses imperfections s'atténuaient, le regard de ses proches changerait. Enfin, par « proches », il entendait « Maraudeurs ». London, avec qui il entretenait une correspondance depuis quelques temps, semblait l'apprécier comme il était, et l'encourageait même à les assumer Ecko adorait sa timidité et sa maladresse, qui, supposait-il en entendant certaines personnes en parler, l'attendrissait. Gideon ne se préoccupait pas tellement des défauts de son ami, heureux d'aller en escapade à Pré-au-Lard Lily papotait avec lui simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas « cette arrogance stupide ». Apple, en revanche, l'encourageait à se détacher de l'influence négative de Prongs, Padfoot et Moony.

Mais s'il changeait, sa vie tranquille serait bien chamboulée. Enfin, tranquille… Tout était relatif. Douce pimentait déjà bien assez le quotidien du Gryffondor, ainsi qu'Heather, une autre Serpentarde qui s'était mise en tête de faire intégrer Pete aux Mangemorts. Sans parler de Rosier… Ce maudit étudiant qui expérimentait des sortilèges qui envoyaient régulièrement Peter à l'infirmerie. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Queudver voulait changer. Il voulait être du côté du plus fort, être respecté, ne plus avoir à subir des enchantements tortueux, des rabaissements à longueur de journée. Et il paraissait que la Magie Noire permettait de devenir puissant, car elle touchait à bien des choses que la « simple ». Or, puissant égal respecté. Ce qui engendrerait un nombre de sorts dirigés contre en lui en grande diminution.

Peter inspira longuement, et fut presque surpris de sentir l'air frais de la nuit. Il cligna des paupières, et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas très loin des serres. Les serres… Ah, ça lui revenait. Perdu dans ses divagations, il en avait presque oublié la raison qui l'avait sorti de son lit au beau milieu de la nuit. Son rendez-vous. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Accepter une rencontre nocturne dans un lieu isolé était déjà du suicide. Alors, en plus, s'il s'agissait bien de Darcy… Et qu'il se jetait joyeusement dans la gueule du loup !

« Sans mauvais jeu de mots, Lunard. » marmonna Queudver dans sa barbe inexistante.

Une fois encore, le jeune homme inspira profondément, regarda sa montre qui indiquait minuit six, et… Une minute. Il était « et six » ? N'avait-il pas reculé l'heure à « et cinq » ? Avec horreur, Peter pressa le pas. Darcy lui avait bien précisé qu'arriver en retard n'était pas une option envisageable. Et déjà qu'il avait modifié l'horaire ! Quoi de plus simple pour mettre en rogne la Serpentarde ? Queudver avait oublié les règles élémentaires de survie mise à part celle de ne surtout pas faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, celle qui indiquait que les gens dangereux détestaient que l'on changeât leurs plans, ce qui comprenait les horaires qu'ils fixaient. Bor-del.

Lorsque Peter s'arrêta, le souffle un peu plus court qu'à son habitude, devant la fameuse Tentacula Vénéneuse qui était le point de rencontre précis, il était minuit huit. Et des poussières. Mais personne n'était en vue. Queudver songea avec horreur qu'elle était peut-être déjà présente, fondue dans l'obscurité et le mouvement incessant des plantes magiques, et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Peter s'appliqua à reprendre une respiration normale, et essaya pitoyablement de prendre un air dégagé, voire ennuyé, prenant exemple sur Sirius dans ses moments hautains. Il ne devait pas y arriver avec un grand succès, mais c'était toujours mieux que de claquer des dents.

Enfin, vers minuit et quart –d'après la montre du Gryffondor fréquemment observée-, la porte de la serre n°3 s'ouvrit sans bruits. Peter eut un tic agité, détestant le fait que lui n'y soit pas arrivé, et bougea d'un pas timidement, n'osant pas parler pour indiquer sa présence. Déjà, si elle n'arrivait que maintenant, elle n'avait pas pu remarquer le retard de Queudver. Merlin soit béni !

Douce Ann Darcy salua Pettigrow d'une voix basse, qui était à flanquer des frissons dans le dos. Mais point de désir ; seulement de l'appréhension, de la crainte. Puis elle s'avança lentement, comme savourant l'effet qu'elle donnait, à se montrer dans les éclaircies fournies par les rayons de lune. Et lui demanda s'il la reconnaissait. Toujours de sa voix inquiétante. Et, une fois de plus, Peter se demanda dans quoi il s'était fourré.

« Oui. » dit-il simplement, fier de sa voix qui avait gardé un timbre normal et qui ne tremblait pas. Enfin, sur un bref mot, ce n'était pas un exploit, mais c'était déjà un bon point. « Douce Darcy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Queudver se plut à imaginer que Sirius ou James, beaucoup plus détendus que lui, auraient été jusqu'à se présenter ironiquement, et échanger des politesses sur un ton sarcastique. Mais Peter n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et était incapable de s'essayer à l'humour dans ce guêpier où il avait sauté à pieds joints.

Le petit brun observait Douce tout autant qu'elle-même le faisait. Il se doutait cependant que les pensées qui rampaient dans leur esprit étaient identiques. La vipère qui faisait face au rat avait tout de la prédatrice du rongeur belle, incroyablement sifflante et caressante, du venin dans chaque cellule du corps. Lui, il n'était que le gros laideron, pas assez rapide, trop impressionnable, incapable de se défendre et même d'essayer de le faire avec les maigres atouts qu'il possédait. Quel autre mot pouvait venir à l'idée de la Serpentarde parfaite que « pitoyable » ou tout ce qui s'y rapprochait ? La seule défense d'un rat résidait dans ses petites dents pointues, souvent porteuses de maladies. Belle armure, très _classe_. Ce n'était rien, rien, en comparaison des ramures majestueuses qui poussaient sur la tête douce et velue de Cornedrue et des sabots durs comme du roc ; rien, si l'on pensait à la gueule dotée de molaires impressionnantes de Patmol, ainsi qu'à ses grosses pattes terminées par des griffes tranchantes quant à évoquer le loup qui sommeillait en Lunard… Mieux valait s'en tenir à la simple image de tous les détails qui caractérisaient la bestiole.

Queudver, en revanche, était soufflé par la demoiselle. Par sa grâce, son art de la manipulation, son côté sombre et mystérieux, sa voix caressante. Peut-être la notion de volupté était-elle inscrite dans les gènes des vertes et argentées. De même que les petits détails qui faisaient clignoter de gigantesques panneaux d'alerte dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, sonner les clochettes d'alarme, pour tout éteindre brusquement et le faire se précipiter dans leurs filets. Cette nuit ne dérogeait d'ailleurs pas à la règle que faisait-il ici, en pleine nuit, seul à l'écart des autres étudiants dans une salle close de toute évidence insonorisée ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Peter allait crier, et de toute façon, murs insonorisés ou pas, sa voix pourtant aiguë quand il était terrifié n'aurait pas porté jusqu'au château. Si tant que Douce voulait qu'il hurle elle n'était pas stupide, et ne le torturerait pas vivant avec des sorts. Il savait qu'elle préférait le plan psychologique, de toute manière. Pour pouvoir tout contrôler, donner l'impression que tout lui était dû et que tout le monde n'était qu'insecte à ses pieds, destiné seulement à nourrir son apogée.

D'ailleurs, Douce approchait. Elle avait une démarche à la fois si semblable et différente à celles des autres serpentines que Peter haïssait et adorait en même temps. Quelque chose de saisissant, parfaitement calculé pour vous prendre à la gorge, vous impressionner, vous faire sentir comme un moins que rien. Et cela marchait parfaitement sur Queudver, sensible à la moindre des comédies de ce genre-là. La Serpentarde en paraissait totalement consciente, et ce fait la rassasiait. Enfin, la verte s'arrêta, plantant son regard ténébreux dans les yeux terreux du garçon qui lui faisait face –comment aurait-il pu prétendre à être un homme malgré sa majorité avec sa salive qui peinait à se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge ?-. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse, avec une prestation à faire pâlir une statue, seulement brisée par les dangereuses lueurs qui dansaient dans ses pupilles éclaircies par les rayons de la lune. Peter se sentit déglutir. Douce en elle-même impressionnait déjà beaucoup Queudver alors, quand elle faisait tout pour se sentir puissante et lui faire perdre tous ses moyens !

Avec une lenteur et une soudaineté que seule la Serpentarde pouvait obtenir, avec sa voix doucereuse, caressante et frissonnante, Douce prit la parole, hypnotisant le rouge et or encore plus profondément. Peter savait que chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque intonation serait mesurée et lancée dans un but bien précis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter religieusement la plantureuse rousse, qui murmurait avec application et accentuation la raison qui les faisait se tenir ici tous les deux. Bien que la voix de Darcy fût enivrante, Wormtail ne put s'empêcher qu'une parcelle de son corps s'envahisse d'un léger agacement. La Serpentarde expliquait exagérément tous les détails qui les faisaient tous deux se tenir en pleine nuit dans la serre de l'école. Comme si Peter était un incapable. Néanmoins, l'étudiant sentit à peine l'idée de se rebeller le frôler avant de la repousser au plus profond de son être. Il aurait fallu être fou, courageux ou très doué pour tenir tête en ironisant à Douce Ann Darcy peut-être même les trois à la fois. Et Wormtail ne possédait aucune de ces qualifications attendues.

Peter se figea, ou plutôt, resta immobile, quand la vipère reprit son monologue. Il jurait qu'elle susurrait les mots plus qu'elle ne les disait avec sa fierté habituelle, ce qui aurait pu être un cas intéressant, voire amusant, dans un autre contexte. Dans un autre contexte. Parce que le Gryffondor avait, en ce moment même, tout sauf envie de rire. Malgré tous les défauts que pouvaient laisser transparaître Douce –brisant l'image de parfaite Queudver- qui auraient pu la rendre moins impressionnante, Peter se sentait toujours pétrifié d'angoisse. Malgré les mots pompeux, malgré les intonations quasi-insultantes, malgré l'air condescendant. Darcy restait toujours Darcy, terrifiante de puissance et d'ingéniosité.

« En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à me rapprocher de quelqu'un enfin, de plusieurs personnes. Et ces personnes ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup vois-tu. Disons que par le passé je ne me suis pas comporté de façon très correcte envers elles, et j'aimerais maintenant me racheter. Malheureusement elles ne me laisseront pas les approcher et n'écouteront pas ce que j'ai à dire je sais qu'elles ne voudront pas accepter mes excuses. »

Elle avait besoin de Peter pour apprendre à mieux connaître certaines personnes. Dans un certain cas, le Gryffindor aurait pu en être flatté, mais que ce soit une des pires pestes de Poudlard qui lui demande ça en voulant tenir ça inspirait la méfiance, tout aussi aveugle que pouvait être Wormtail, et Merlin savait qu'il manquait souvent de jugeote. En quoi connaître les peurs et les faiblesses de quelqu'un aidait à « faire un cadeau » ? Peter aurait plutôt imaginé que savoir ces deux éléments relevait plus de l'investigation pour une mission visant à terroriser des victimes. Son expérience de Maraudeur lui soufflait que c'était d'ailleurs la bonne raison. Il se revoyait en troisième année, espionnant avec Sirius –derrière Sirius- Snape pour découvrir comment le toucher avec une blague.

Mais en quoi le Gryffindor pouvait aider Douce à savoir ça ? Il avait beau faire partie des Maraudeurs, il n'était pas très populaire pas comme le leader Cornedrue, l'éternel séducteur Patmol ou même le mystérieux et attachant Lunard. A part quelques personnes peu importantes au sein du château –les deux frères Prewett mis à part, et encore !-, Peter n'était pas capable de renseigner la rousse.

« Donc, pour réussir à les approcher, il faudrait que je puisse leur faire un cadeau, ou savoir ce qu'elles aiment. Je voudrais connaître leurs goûts ou leurs dégoûts pour savoir ce que je pourrai faire et ne pas faire. Leurs faiblesses, leurs peurs... Toutes ces choses là. Je veux avoir toutes les cartes en main pour être en mesure de repartir sur de meilleures bases avec elle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Il fronça les sourcils aux mots « repartir sur des meilleures bases ». Donc, Douce connaissait assez ces personnes, mais était bien en froid avec elles. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup : qui appréciait ou été apprécié par la froide et hautaine Miss Darcy ? Peter comprenait de moins en moins l'avantage que tirait la Slytherin à l'avoir sélectionné lui…

« Je parle bien sûr des Marauders. »

Queudver, qui avait recommencé à bouger légèrement, que ce soit avec de profondes respirations pour se calmer quand son esprit avait été en état de fonctionner à nouveau, ou avec quelques jeux de sourcils, se figea à nouveau. Quoi ?! Douce comptait… Les Maraudeurs, enfin ! La vipère était incapable de ne ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une moindre parcelle de bienveillance, alors envers les pires farceurs et les plus populaires étudiants ! Elle ne comptait pas leur offrir des cadeaux, oh non, mais bien se renseigner sur eux pour mieux les blesser, comme eux-mêmes l'avait fait avec de nombreux Serpentard. Mais Peter n'était pas disposé à livrer tout et n'importe quoi sur ses amis, encore moins à quelqu'un qui leur voulait du mal ! C'aurait été les abandonner, les rejeter, les…

Queudver arrêta un instant de respirer à cet instant de son raisonnement. Ces deux actions auxquelles il venait de penser n'étaient pas celles que les Marauders avaient effectuées envers Pete ? Pas plus tard que quelques mois auparavant, d'ailleurs. Si ce n'était pas encore plus récent ! Mais n'y avait-il pas une différence entre s'éloigner des gens et les _trahir_ ? Et donner des renseignements était-il trahir ?

Les raisonnements de Peter se mélangeaient allégrement dans sa tête, et ses mains vacillaient légèrement. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il accepté de venir ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Avait-il donc à ce point besoin de se sentir important et d'avoir un peu d'adrénaline pour rencontrer la nuit la pire vipère des Serpentards, dangereuse, manipulatrice ?

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! » couina, _couina !_ Peter.

Sa voix était partie dans les aiguës, significative de sa terreur et de son horreur. Il était complètement perdu. Trahison, ou simple renseignement ? Trahir ou non renseigner ou non ? S'enfuir en courant ou affronter la colère sourde de Darcy ? Enfin, si Queudver réussissait à déverrouiller ses muscles, qui semblaient s'être figés et devenus aussi dur qu'une statue de marbre.

« Je… Tu sais, je ne crois pas que… Je… » bredouilla pathétiquement le rouge et or qui portait bien mal ses couleurs.

* _Je ne peux pas, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, je ne veux pas être un traitre !_ *

Il eut conscience qu'il pouvait paraître ridicule à s'effrayer pour un rien, que si Douce comptait vraiment se repentir, il allait subir sa colère, car elle allait croire qu'il se moquait d'elle. Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas... Et il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage infernal.


	4. L'ami aux yeux voilés

Personnages originaux cités : E. London Lindell (correspondante via hibou de Peter, en 7ème année à Poufsouffle), Anabelle (amie de Peter, en 6ème année à Gryffondor).

* * *

Lorsque Peter sortait de cette sale empestant les remèdes qu'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il n'était jamais au mieux de sa forme, malgré toutes les potions qu'il avait ou aurait pu ingurgiter. Le Gryffindor pouvait se flatter d'être une des rares personnes qui avaient réussi à faire baisser les bras quant à la combativité de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle avait en effet arrêté de lui demander, à chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte de son antre, ce qu'il faisait pour se mettre dans un état pareil ou, du moins, elle n'attendait plus de réponses quand elle grommelait incessamment sur la bêtise des étudiants.

Sur ce point, Peter ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Certains de ses camarades étaient de vraies plaies. Et l'un d'entre eux, en particulier, lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, parfois même au sens littéral du terme. Evan Rosier était un Serpent de la pire espèce qu'il soit. Ce dernier s'amusait au chat et à la souris avec Queudver. Dans la noire obscurité des cachots, de préférence. Il jouait avec les nerfs du Gryffondor, envoyant des reflets transparents aux coins du labyrinthe que formaient les profondeurs du sous-sol, murmurant des paroles inaudibles ou des « je suis là » à tout bout de champ, envoyant des étincelles de couleurs variées. Puis, quand il se lassait des couinements paniqués de l'Animagus –qui n'avait jamais osé se transformer, de peur de se faire repérer et qu'on lui retire sa seule victoire-, il s'approchait, et lançait des sortilèges sur Peter. Quand on considérait l'état du lion quand il ressortait de l'antre du serpent, on pouvait sans risquer de se tromper affirmer que le serpent expérimentait de nouveaux sorts, ou se passait les nerfs avec de basiques enchantements qu'il transformait en faibles tortures.

Voilà le pitoyable pan de vie que Peter cachait à tout le monde, sans exception. Même London, sa correspondante à qui il confiait tous ses soucis, n'était pas au courant. Ni Anabelle, sa meilleure amie. Quant aux Marauders, inutile de leur en parler. Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que Peter n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seul ? Enfin, ils devaient bien s'en douter mais il y avait une différence entre le penser et se le faire démontrer par des hématomes divers.

Cette fois-ci était comme les autres Pomfresh lui avait administré quelques potions soignantes au goût peu appétissant, passé une pommade jaunâtre sur ses bleus, grommelé entre ses dents, puis dit d'attendre sur un banc pour voir si les remèdes faisaient leur effet. Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dragon en blouse blanche souhaitait vérifier les préparations du professeur de potions et de l'infirmière étaient toujours parfaites. Ou du moins, obtenaient l'effet escompté. Soupirant, le Gryffindor sentit ses blessures disparaître petit à petit, de même que les douleurs qui lui chatouillaient désagréablement tout le corps.

Alors qu'il attendait que Pomfresh ne l'appelle pour lui dire de partir, il vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, et James apparaître derrière le battant. Peter sentit une petite panique l'envahir. Il lui fallait trouver une explication, que Prongs n'allait pas manquer de lui demander de fournir. Il était inconcevable que James fût au courant de ses mésaventures avec les pires serpents de Poudlard.

Le brun s'avança vers Peter, dans sa robe rouge de Quidditch, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, et le poignet légèrement pendouillant. De toute évidence, il s'était blessé à cet endroit, et venait pour se faire soigner. Même s'il détestait recevoir des soins, il n'était pas fou au point de laisser une blessure sans y toucher. Mais de le savoir n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Queudver, que venait de saluer son ami, tout en lui demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, une lueur de mince inquiétude dans le regard. Peter lut aussi dans les iris chocolat de James une réprobation voilée, qui le fit saliver doucement.

« Salut, James ! » Peter sourit pour gagner du temps et essayer d'inventer une explication plausible. Tiens ! Il avait une idée. « J'ai essayé de m'entraîner à ce sort qu'on a étudié en Enchantements, tu sais, celui de protéiforme. Ne me demande pas comment, mais j'ai réussi à faire exploser le médaillon que j'ensorcelais, et je me suis retrouvé avec des bleus un peu partout sur le visage et des rougeurs sur tout le corps ! Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en deux-trois mouvements, mais elle voulait vérifier que tout était bien soigné. »

« Ah, Peter, tu seras toujours le même », sourit James avec indulgence.

Peter aurait peut-être dû être fier de ses talents de comédien, mais une pointe d'amertume lui tortillait les entrailles. James n'avait eu aucun soupçon sur la véritable provenance de ses blessures certes, comment aurait-il pu le savoir, surtout si Queudver mentait ? Mais ce dernier restait persuadé que, pour Lunard ou pour Patmol, Cornedrue aurait tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait. Mais qui aurait cherché à creuser sur les sentiments de l'effacé Pettigrow ? Seule London était au courant de tous ses états d'âme, questions sur le bien et le mal compris. Un pli peu marqué s'encra sur le front du Gryffondor, qui continuait d'écouter le rire indulgent de James. Ainsi, il « serait toujours le même »… Maladroit, peu talentueux, effacé, moins populaire, moins « bien ». L'Animagus s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire, qui paraissait naturel. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'il avait appris à cacher ses émotions, surtout avec la montée en puissance du Lord Noir qui le fascinait –et dégoûtait les Maraudeurs, d'après ce que Queudver avait pu en tirer- et ses rencontres avec les pires vipères au sein des Slytherin… Rosier et Douce Darcy en tête, bien évidemment.. Il esquissa ensuite un geste vers le poignet de son ami, préférant changer de sujet plutôt que de s'aventurer sur le terrain glissant des mensonges proférés en toute connaissance de cause :

« Et toi, problème de Quidditch ? »

Queudver repoussa au fond de son esprit les pensées qui commençaient à l'envahir, ainsi que les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Dépit, solitude, questionnement, agacement… Ils étaient multiples, et le gangrenaient de l'intérieur petit à petit, lambeau d'idée par lambeau d'idée, cellule par cellule. Ses « amis » restaient bien entendu aveugles à ce qui se déchaînait à dans la tête de Peter. Ils restaient persuadés que Pettigrow était un bon gars un peu simple d'esprit, renfermé mais pas bien méchant. Eh bien, ils verraient. Un jour, ils se rendraient compte de la méprise qu'il y avait eu pendant les années à Poudlard. Peter ne serait plus le dernier toujours à la traîne, mais l'un des meilleurs, puissant et adulé autant, si ce n'est plus, que James, Sirius et Remus.

Le Gryffondor entendit vaguement l'explication de James sur sa blessure. Une histoire de Souaffle et de passe, mais pour un poursuiveur, ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Il y avait juste que Cornedrue venait à l'infirmerie, lieu qu'il honnissait, pour lui-même. Les seules fois où le leader des Maraudeurs s'y rendait, c'était lorsque les autres y étaient. Par exemple, quand Lunard vivait une pleine lune particulièrement tenace, ou quand une blague tournait mal –ce qui arrivait rarement. Sinon, il lui fallait toute la capacité de persuasion –aidée par des sorts et des potions- de Mrs Pomfresh.

James laissa tomber une phrase sur les « chochottes qui venaient ici pour un rien », et Peter eut un sourire crispé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cornedrue glissait quelques mots qui semblaient inoffensifs mais qui titillaient Queudver. D'ailleurs, le poursuiveur s'en rendit compte, et ajouta avec un sourire gêné aux lèvres que son ami ne devait pas prendre ça pour lui. Le Gryffondor garda son sourire affreusement hypocrite, mais qui paraissait tellement naturel aux yeux des autres, et hocha la tête pour dire que ce n'était rien :

« Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu ne dirais pas des choses méchantes sur moi ! »

Il avait pris un air un peu naïf mais bon enfant qui manipulait sans une seule exception ses interlocuteurs. De quoi perpétuer sa réputation de faible d'esprit… Alors qu'en réalité, c'étaient les autres, qui ne savaient pas analyser ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux soi-disant brillants.


	5. Lettre à London

_Na : Je pense que ce chapitre va être le plus décousu, car il fait suite à une correspondance dont j'ai perdu les premiers hibous. En effet, Peter, pris dans ses tourments, envoya un jour une lettre anonyme, au hasard dans Poudlard. Ce fut une Poufsouffle de son année, London Lindell, qui la reçut. Une correspondance signée simplement d'initiales se développa, et elle continua même après qu'ils aient chacun découvert l'identité de l'autre. Cette correspondance était pour moi le meilleur moment où je pouvais développer tous les changements de Pete ; ses angoisses, ses désirs, son inconstance...  
_

_Je tiens également à remercier _Sky-Madoshi_, qui m'a offert ma toute première review ! Maintenant, place à la lettre._

* * *

.

Ma tendre L,

Fureteurs n'est pas tellement ce à quoi nous pensions en nous appelant Maraudeurs. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, nous voulions un terme classe signifiant blagueurs, ou plaisantins. Ou, comme tu l'as évoqué, vadrouilleurs. Je ne sais plus en revanche qui a eu l'idée de ce mot précis les quatre entêtés que nous sommes avons passé plusieurs heures à nous mettre d'accord sur l'appellation de notre groupe ! Bien qu'au final, nous en soyons tous ravis, et fiers. Je te passe les illuminations peu glorieuses dont nous fûmes les victimes, exaspérés par notre incapacité à concéder qu'une idée fut meilleure que la nôtre. Bien que je crois que c'est Remus qui nous a le plus surpris, jetant rageusement « les Emmerdeurs de Première Classe » après un débat particulièrement houleux entre Sirius et James. Voir Lunard, d'habitude si paisible et conciliant, perdre patience, fut un spectacle délectant.

Il est vrai que, si je me sentais déjà mis à part quelquefois dans les Marauders dès notre première année, ce sentiment empire cette année. Quand j'essaye d'engager la conversation, bifurquant doucement sur moi, Sirius balaye mes mots du revers de la main comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Je crois même qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est pour lui un réflexe. Merlin, je me demande comment j'ai tenu toutes ces années écrasés par eux, insignifiant la plupart du temps. Pas vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, encore. Rarement –comme pour l'anti-gravité-, j'ai de bonnes idées qui plaisent aux autres. Mais dès que je commence à rechigner à faire part à leurs sorties de plus en plus téméraires, je ne reçois qu'un regard noir de Patmol, un soupir exaspéré de Cornedrue, et une phrase conciliante de Lunard qui ne me laisse pas tellement le choix. Certes, j'ai d'autres amis mais rien ne remplace tous les moments que les Maraudeurs et moi avons passé ensemble, à s'entraider –bien que cette année, ce dernier point ne soit plus tellement de rigueur-. Ils ont fait beaucoup de choses pour moi –enfin, Remus m'a patiemment aidé dans mes devoirs, et James et Sirius m'ont entraîné dans un projet ambitieux, m'encourageant alors que je les retardais-, mais cette période d'amitié sans limites touche, j'en ai bien l'impression, pour moi à sa fin. Et, si je m'en rends compte, je n'arrive pas à prendre la décision de « mettre les pendules à l'heure », comme tu dis, et de m'éloigner véritablement d'eux.

Durant la période où nous avons vaqué chacun à nos occupations personnelles, ils me manquaient, et je me sentais perdu. C'est dur à admettre d'être autant dépendant des gens, mais c'est la vérité. Oh, bien sûr, si nous ne nous étions pas éloignés, j'aurais manqué de belles rencontres la lettre que tu as reçue n'aurait pas été envoyée, je ne serais pas autant resté avec Ecko, et j'en passe. Mais la… cohabitation proche… avec les Maraudeurs m'apporte des choses sur lesquelles je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots.

Je suis heureux également d'avoir ta confiance ! Et je serais là aussi, fidèle au poste, si tu as besoin de parler.

Effectivement, certains Serpentards ont l'air d'avoir pris en guise de passe-temps ma… reconversion. Enfin, ce mot est peut-être un peu excessif, mais l'idée y est. Le problème est que leur idéologie est à l'encontre de la mienne, mais que leurs arguments sont pertinents. Et puis, il faut dire qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment ma propre opinion qui bataille contre celle des serpents, mais plutôt celle des Maraudeurs. Et ces « vipères oratrices » sont de vraies plaies, qui savent trouver les failles malgré les cachettes plus ou moins visibles. Elles s'insinuent dedans, les agrandissent, y déversent leur venin, et attendent avec satisfaction et patience les réactions.

Tu me conseilles de me méfier, et de garder à l'œil ce que je veux ? Le problème, justement, est qu'on me prête une personnalité naïve, influençable et manipulable, non sans raison. Si tu vis dans le monde des petits poneys, je ne suis pas loin de celui des papillons colorés, rempli d'arômes plus attirants les uns que les autres. Quant à garder en vue mes objectifs… Comment faire si je n'en ai pas ? Je n'ai jamais réellement su me démarquer des autres, à cause de ma faiblesse d'esprit et de ma quasi-absence de décisions personnelles. J'ai toujours existé à travers les autres, suivant mes camarades dans leurs actions, leur vouant une admiration et une confiance sans bornes. Il n'y a rien qu'à voir avec les Maraudeurs. Dès qu'ils ne sont plus derrière moi, je suis perdu, et me tourne vers le premier qui m'appelle. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète mais d'avoir vécu pendant dix sept longues années de cette façon ne s'efface pas en quelques mois, malgré toute la volonté que l'on peut y mettre.

Fais attention à certains savons, petite L. Tous ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent être. Au lieu d'être parfaitement polie, tu jurerais à chaque fois que tu ouvrirais la bouche. Quoique, ce sont plus les rouges qui ont à craindre. En revanche, j'avoue rester perplexe en lisant que tu admires les gens rancuniers. Je ne vois pas ce qui a de bien à l'être pardonner est une des meilleures façons d'aller de l'avant, et de ne pas rester ancré sur des souvenirs plus ou moins anciens qui nous pourrissent la vie –ou du moins, ne l'améliore pas-. J'aurais aimé rajouter qu'être rancunier aidait à être moins abusé, mais je suis l'exemple parfait pour démontrer qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre ces deux facettes de personnalité. Dommage… Un défaut aurait pu engendrer une qualité, mais en fait, je me retrouve avec deux négatifs pour le prix d'un !

Eh bien, je languis les vacances alors ! Il fut un temps où la sœur de ma mère –moldue- me ramenait des sucreries à chaque fois qu'elle passait nous voir. Sauf que, pour une raison idiote et dont je suis sûr qu'elle ne se rappelle même plus, Tante Jane s'est disputée avec ma mère. Du coup, nous ne la voyons plus, et elle se contente de m'écrire une brève carte pour Noël et mon anniversaire, sans paquets joints. Et ma mère me trouvant trop gourmand, elle ne veut pas m'emmener dans le côté Moldu du monde pour que je m'achète de quoi grignoter. Kidnapper le tenancier d'une boutique n'étant pas une option envisageable, de même que le vol à la baguette, je dois me contenter des friandises tout ce qu'il y a de plus sorcier. Ce qui est déjà pas mal, mais pas assez pour satisfaire mes satanées papilles.

Quant à imaginer ma vie future… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai assez de mal à trouver un scénario plausible. Je ne suis pas très ouvert avec la gente féminine, et la seule qui m'a approché le faisait pour mettre le grappin sur Sirius et James. Bon, c'était en troisième année je te l'accorde, mais la présence des autres Marauders n'aide pas à se mettre en confiance de ce côté-là. Et les seules demoiselles avec qui je suis à l'aise sont des amies, que je considère plus comme des sœurs. Et encore, à l'aise est un bien grand mot. Alors, la vie de famille, je pense qu'elle n'existera pas. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'avoir des gosses dans les pattes, avec leur manie de toucher à tout, de pleurer pour un non, et leur petite bouille pour laquelle toutes les femmes craquent. Même si un mini-Peter ne doit pas être si mal que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Enfin, encore faudra-t-il trouver une compagne d'abord.

Ce vieux morceau de parchemin représente tellement d'heures de recherches, de vagabondages, d'essais, de tables carbonisées et de rires ! Rusard nous a vraiment enlevé une des nos plus belles réussites. La deuxième, à mon humble avis. Je ne savais même pas que de tels enchantements existaient, et qu'ils étaient aussi difficiles à jeter. Cette carte était bien pratique !

Pour les insultes, je m'en excuse si jamais elles t'arrivent, étant donné qu'il s'agit de mon idée. Nous avions peur qu'un vieux parchemin décorné ne finisse à la poubelle s'il tombait dans des mains innocentes, aussi quand un sorcier un peu intelligent jette quelques sorts dessus, il se retrouve avec un « prototype innocent ». Enfin, nous n'avons jamais testé ce sortilège sur quelqu'un que nous apprécions, donc je ne peux t'assurer ce qu'il en résultera. Ce sera déjà mieux, en tous cas, que si la carte arrivait entre les mains de quelqu'un comme Severus Rogue.

Oh, je te rassure. A l'époque, nous ne pensions pas tellement à regarder dans le dortoir des filles –ou… du moins, la fonction première de la carte n'était pas pour ça-, mais à protéger nos arrières lors de sorties. Bien sûr, Sirius a déjà farfouillé dans la vie de ses anciennes petites amies, James observé les moindres faits et gestes d'Evans. Quant à Remus, je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu demandé la carte pour autre chose que le vadrouillage –avec nous ou Prewett-.

Étant donné que je ne verrais sans doute jamais plus ton nom apparaître, suivant des empreintes de pieds, il me sera plus difficile de te rencontrer. Je redeviens un étudiant sans astuce secrète, perdu dans les méandres des étages d'un château gigantesque ! J'essaierai tout de même de te voir. En t'évitant l'infarctus, bien entendu. C'est sûr que mourir dans un couloir sombre sans même avoir fini ses études n'est pas le mieux.

Ce Lord Noir me turlupine beaucoup trop à mon goût… Il paraîtrait que des Serpentards de septième année soient d'ores et déjà allés à certaines de ses réunions. Enfin, toujours d'après les rumeurs Poudlard-riennes. Difficile de faire le tri entre tout ce qui court… Cependant, je tends à croire que celles-ci sont véridiques. Quelques disparitions inexpliquées s'organisaient déjà dans les cachots avant que nous ne perdions la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il me semble néanmoins que je sois le seul de la bande à l'avoir remarqué, ou du moins, les autres n'en parlent pas mais il n'y a sans doute que moi pour surveiller de telles choses avec obstination.

Je me demande vraiment quelles sont les limites de ce mage –s'il en a tracé. Il monte vraisemblablement en puissance de manière inquiétante. Mais il a un certain charisme qui n'est pas sans m'intriguer. Et je me demande si c'est une bonne chose…

Enfin, je ne vais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Les avis sur le Lord Noir sont partagés, et je ne sais pas, et ne veux pas, connaître le mien dessus. J'ai un peu peur de le découvrir, à vrai dire… De savoir à quel point je pourrais m'en approcher par curiosité, et si je ne me brûlerai pas à jouer avec le feu…

Très affectueusement, Q.


End file.
